Violet Hill
by Dani Stark
Summary: Once upon a December, she came to him, smiling from ear to ear, face red and eyes bright. "I did, Sasuke! I told him!" - This is a one-shot I wrote for a contest @ deviantArt


Hello, pipou.

This is a one-shot I wrote for a contest deviantArt.

Naruto: Kishimoto-san's.

Song: Violet Hill by Coldplay (The piece is better appreciated if you listen to the song, but it's okay if you don't)

AN bottom

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Violet Hill<strong>_

Forever he had loved her. He stayed by her side. He was her best friend. Her confidant. The one she looked for when she needed help. And yet… It was never enough.

Once upon a December, she came to him, smiling from ear to ear, face red and eyes bright. "I did, Sasuke! I told him!"

.

.

.

He was cold. Too cold. His body temperature dropped so suddenly Sasuke felt sick. All her life, she had loved Naruto and finally, after so many years, she had confessed. What would the blonde do? Will he accept her?

"We're going out tomorrow night! Isn't it great, Sasuke?"

The boy was silent, looking at her pretty face, so excited, so happy. He was lost. He loved her so much. What if they grow apart because of her relationship? Would she forget him, too busy with her new boyfriend? He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let she go.

Hinata was his love. Not any blonde idiot's. Wasn't Naruto in love with Sakura? Why would he, the school clown, accept Hinata, such a timid girl? He never noticed her, and that was what got Sasuke's attention in the first place. She was always hidden by the corner, watching quietly while they were being praised as idols in the basketball team. He noticed her because she was different, from anyone that he knew. Naruto, would never appreciate her.

Sasuke got angry, a frown appearing in his regal features. His dark eyes became hard, and his fist tightened into balls. _If that idiot ever hurt her… I will… I will.._

_._

.

.

"Sasuke… are you all right?" Her sweet, worried voice pulled him from his thoughts. Her nose was red from the cold, and the wind blew softly her dark hair. Her lips were parted, so pink, so inviting…

Without thinking, Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulder and kissed her. She froze, surprised by his sudden action. After sometime, they parted.

"S-Sasuke… Why?", she was breathless, eyes wide and shocked face. He could see tears forming in her eyes, and realization hit him, hard. He'd just stolen her first kiss.

"Hinata… I..." What would he say? That he was sorry? He wasn't. He wanted her, he loved her. The chaste, desperate kiss they just shared was something that he would treasure forever. But, seeing her face contort in pain, tears leaking from her eyes... it hurt him too. He tried to reach her, to touch her again, console her.

But she ran. From him. He was so shocked by her reaction that he was paralyzed.

_._

.

"Hinata!", he screamed, but it fell on deaf years. Why did she run? Didn't she know how much she meant to him? How much he needed her and how much he loved her. He ran after her, screaming, pleading.

Faster and faster he ran, but she was too far ahead. She simply couldn't understand, could she?

**-s-s-s-**

Ten years ago, Hinata Hyuuga lost her best friend.

It was stupid to think about how that happened.

After she ran from him, a heavy sensation started to build in her chest. She realized he had asked her to go to Violet Hill Park, their favorite place in the town, because he had something important to tell her. But he never had the chance to do it.

Next day she learned he had moved to another country, and he'd met her to say goodbye.

And she had run.

Hinata cried for a whole week, everything else forgotten. She never had her date with Naruto. She was too upset to leave her house. All she could do was think of how stupid she had been, how she left without saying goodbye, or asking for his phone number.

Sasuke didn't call her either.

She hoped she would, but then, a few weeks after that, they moved on to another house, and her phone number had changed. So, after some weeks, she had nothing to connect her to Sasuke. Except for Naruto.

But he'd gone away too, to live with his godfather for some years. When he came back, some years later he was too busy with three things: his grandmother, politics and Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

At the age of twenty-one, Naruto and Sakura got married and a few months later Naruto became the youngest mayor of the City of Konoha. She was really happy for them, but she couldn't help being a little sad too.

She would never be happy. She'd lost her best friend over her stupidity; lost her first love because of that and now, she was an invisible, little ball of loneliness.

.

.

.

Hinata got into a severe depression, and locked herself into her sadness. She was frozen, paralyzed by it. She had wanted the same thing for so long that now that she could never get it, she was lost.

Neji, her cousin, and Naruto tried had to get her out of the depression. They knew Hinata was a sensitive person, and emotions tended to overtake her frequently. It was good, considering how talented an artist she was, but it also left her vulnerable to these bad feelings.

In a desperate tentative to help her, they found her a job. She would work with children.

Little by little, she was getting better. In a year or so, she could smile again. But she always felt that something was missing, like an empty spot in her heart that she couldn't fill.

The memory of dark hair and dark eyes passed her mind and she knew: she missed him.

She looked for it in her small apartment, in the many boxes that were never open, that picture they had taken on her birthday, just before he left. They were smiling at the camera: Hinata's eyes were wide and bright, and she remembered that was because he had got her a very pretty necklace: the one she had worn since she learned he'd left: a delicate silver chain, and a red iris pendant.

Sasuke was smiling too, but his eyes were sad. Maybe he already knew he was leaving. He was so handsome, with his black hair and dark irises. If she closed her eyes for just a moment, she could clearly see him, looking at her tenderly, rolling his eyes when she said something stupid and making her feel good.

She missed him so much...

"Why Sasuke," she asked to the picture, "Why did you leave me?" She pressed it to her heart "Why didn't you tell me?"

_._

.

She took her brushes and paint, and started to sketch. In a moment, familiar features started to appear, but something was odd. The Sasuke in her painting was older, and much more handsome than he'd been at sixteen. She stared at the picture, and realized something was missing. _His eyes... they should be another color._

She absently touched her necklace, and the answer hit her. RED, his eyes must be red!

Hinata rummaged through her things, just to see that the perfect shade of crimson red she wanted was over. She looked at the clock, and took in the time... it was soon enough to go and buy it.

**-s-s-s-**

Finally, he was back.

He couldn't believe it. Ten years he'd been away from Konoha, and his childhood friends. He had some news from Naruto and Sakura, but nothing else.

He wondered if Hinata would still be living here... had she gotten married? Had kids? Had she gone to France like she always wanted?

He dindn't know. But he would find it.

Sasuke walked in the downtown area, taking in the new scenery. The streets looked very different but, even after ten long years, some things were still the same.

He passed his old school, that was now painted another color, but the gardens where he sat with Hinata during the breaks were still the same. The old coffee shop she liked too much was still in the same place. That jewelry shop he bought her a necklace for her birthday too.

Everything was different; still all remained the same.

He still loved her.

**-s-s-s-**

The night was getting colder and she realized that she would freeze if she stayed out. She wanted to go home and finish her painting but she couldn't. Not yet. Something was pulling her to a familiar way, to places that she hadn't visited in a long time.

She passed and old jewelry shop. The coffee place she used to go as a teen. A wave of nostalgia passed through her, and she decided to go in.

The beautiful aroma of coffee filled her with warmth and she felt like she was 16 again, and Sasuke would be seated at a table by the window, smiling slightly at her antics, swirling gently his espresso.

She smiled at the attendant, asking Sasuke's favorite instead of her usual cappuccino, and when she turned to take a seat, she froze.

"Hinata", he said. He was so different. Taller that she remembered, his face more mature, his eyes tired, and somehow sad. They reflected loneliness and longing, just like hers.

"Sasuke", she whispered, as she felt strong arms circle her, and his musky scent embraced her in his unmistakable warmth. "You're back."

"I missed you, Hinata."

They looked at each other, the weight of ten years of separation lifting from their heads, their hearts. Sasuke was back. Hinata is fine.

"Are you..."

"Do you..." They started at the same time. Sasuke motioned for her to continue.

"Are you really back?"

"Yes, I am. The Uchiha company is now re-established here and I'm glad for that. Ota City is a hellish place to live. And you? What are you doing alone in the snow?" He asked back with a smirk.

"I went to buy some paint."

"Paint?" he raised an eyebrow. "Are you finally following your dreams of being an artist?"

Hinata nodded, and he smiled at her. He knew she was good. She had always been very talented.

"Are you in the middle of something? I don't want to hinder you."

"Oh, no! I was just going back home and stopped for a coffee. I have plenty of time to finish that."

"Really?"

"Hu-huh"

"Hinata, would you like to take a walk. I know it's cold, but... I really missed you."

She nodded, agreeing.

**-s-s-s-**

They talked about many things. About how their lives went after they parted, of studies, of business and art. He didn't realized where their feet were taking them except for the fact that he could see Hinata again, talk to her almost like they did when they were young.

Sasuke learned that Hinata never got married, or never really had been in a relationship. That she worked as an art teacher in an institution for special kids. That she hasn't changed a bit.

_._

"Hinata... there's a place I'd like to go. Would you join me?" He didn't know where that had come from. But he was happy for that when he offered his hand and she'd taken it easily. They walked in silence, all the way to the park.

Violet Hill Park was known for its many violet flowers, that sprout out in large quantities during spring. In the winter, the snow colored it white, but it wasn't less beautiful or romantic.

_._

Hinata loved the place. And so did him. So he was surprised when she said-

"I haven't come here since that night"

-as they sat on their spot, between the lilacs. He looked at her, his eyes wide and asking for an explanation.

"I couldn't. This place has so many memories of you, that if I came here, I'd miss you to the point of despair. You're my best friend, Sasuke, and when you left, you took a part of me... with you."

He felt exactly the same way. When he left Konoha, he thought he was going to die. He missed her so much. And, when he couldn't reach her, he went into a despair wave that lasted for weeks. If it wasn't for friends like Jugo and Karin, he would have died of loneliness.

_._

After that, there was silence. She was very quiet. And shaking.

He realized it wasn't from the cold.

"Why, Sasuke? Why didn't you tell me? I... I... I would be so happy. If I knew you loved me... things could have been so different..."

_._

.

Tears fell from her face, the silvery drops flowing like a river through her face. She was hurt, broken, and all the feelings of loneliness, helplessness, despair were showing in her eyes. Sasuke was a usually cold, insensitive person, and their years apart made him suffer a lot, but had make him harder.

But Hinata... she was a very gentle, emotional person, and the separation took its toll on her. She was so sensitive. She was so precious...

And he loved her.

Even after the years, the distance and all the uncertainties that he went through. Even if she had changed. He would always love her.

"Hinata", she looked at him, his eyes filled with a softness that was foreign to his character. She was very cute: her eyes wide and hopeful, cheeks and nose red from the cold. Lips slightly parted.

_._

.

He needed to tell her. Now, because he was ten years too late, and she had suffered enough, they had suffered enough.

"I love you. I always have. I always will."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

EDIT(01-28-14): I removed the lyrics from it. FFnet does not allow users to insert copyrighted material in the stories, and because of that my story could be romoved. If you listen to the song wile reading it, you'll see how it relates to the plot. It's easy like that.

Later on, I plan on coming up with some verses of mine to fill in the blanks, now represented by dots..

I hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews?


End file.
